


It's all there in the twist of your pigtails

by nevergoingdown



Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Biphobia, Body Dysphoria, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Jim is a Little Shit, Misgendering, Oblivious Jim, Questioning, Sexuality Crisis, Slow Burn, Slurs, Trans Female Character, Trans Oswald Cobblepot, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 10:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevergoingdown/pseuds/nevergoingdown
Summary: Jim is an oblivious idiot and Oswald is a mystery.Or the one where Oswald is trans and Jim is the dumb jock who falls in love with her.





	It's all there in the twist of your pigtails

**Author's Note:**

> This ficnis actually inspired by another fic. I just rewrote it into larry and now I changed it into gobblepot. Im sorry if I offended anyone with the fic. Feel free to correct me. There are some pronouns usage that Im a bit unsure if it works. Im sorry again. And also Jim kinda switches his pronouns usage for Oswald cause he is still confused with Oswald being trans.

The party was in full blast as Jim arrived with a pretty girl tucked under his arm. The couple arrived fashionably late but who could blame them, they were a bit too distracted with each other, no wonder they almost forgot about Harvey’s, Jim’s best friend’s party.

To be honest, this wasn’t really Jim’s scene. This wasn’t his kind of party. Too many jocks, too many druggies, too many wanna be emos are cramping up his style. But he cant turn down an invite from his Irish buddy, or else he wont have a wing man during his dates.

Barbara squirms from his grasp and saunters towards her group of friends over by the pool, seemingly already forgotten that she was with Jim a moment ago. The last he saw of her, she was busy showing of her cleavage at one of the jocks. Jim doesn’t mind, its not that they are official. Besides Jim absolutely loves girls so he doesn’t want to be tied down to just one.

Girls. How Jim loves them. Boobs and legs that go on for miles, long flowing hair, sparkly eyes lined by black liner and those cherry pink lips makes Jim go wild. Of course he is a footballer so he dates the cheerleaders, that’s a rule.

By far all Jim did was oogle the girls but some were just too Barbie doll-esque for his taste. He cant even be wasted tonight or else Coach Barnes is gonna have a fit to find out his quarterback got drunk and/or stoned the night before their early morning practice. He couldn’t even stay up late. Fucking Bastard, one wrong move and he will cut you out of the team. But Jim is intent of not letting that happen. Football is his only hope in graduating. He is doing his best to keep his grades up to maintain his position in the football program. So he needs to be Barnes’ little role model, to hell with it.

It was then and there that he caught glimpse of her.

Now, that girl was no Barbie but she certainly did turn heads as she walked through the door. She was a babe that was for sure though she wasn’t even in fashion but Jim cant seem to take his eyes away from her. Which was a bit odd cause she didn’t have that much boobs, Jim was a boob man. But the girl did have a nice arse, so maybe Jim can consider himself an arse man too. She had a pretty face and she moved a little bit boyish but that was a plus for Jim.

It was her smile and Jim knew she was perfect. Her smile reaches her eyes and crinkles so adorably and Jim wants to die. She smiled as she flirted with one of the nerdy guys, Nygma, Jim thinks. The way she carried herself was tough and spunky, still a bit girly but she looked like she was someone who didn’t give a fuck on what you thought about her. Perfect, yes. You don’t see a girl like that nowadays.

But somehow she did looked familiar. Jim just cant quite put a finger on it.

“Hey” someone called out to her and in a brief moment Jim met eyes with her. Jim could have torn his gaze away but he couldn’t. Even when she was the one who broke the stare, Jim cant seem to get his eyes off her. Jim can see that the girl got all nervous and a flicker of fear was evident in her features. It was strange. Was there something wrong? Jim didn’t even know her and then it struck him.

Fucking Hell. That was a dude. That was a dude in drag. A fucking f-ggot.

The freaking waterboy of their football team, a junior just like him. Oswald is his name. Oswald who moved not too long ago, the new kid, no one actually knew him very well, except maybe that druggie kid Jerome who always kept him company. It seemed that Oswald was in no rush to fit in. Well no wonder. The kid was queer.

Oh. This was too good to be true. Jim knows this would be hella fun. He strode up to her and Nygma who seemed a bit too cozy, maybe they were boyfriends. Fags. Oswald did look good in drag. Jim wonders what was his girl name, Oswalda, Olivia, anything feminine that starts with O maybe. 

“Hey gorgeous” He said casually smirking as he sees Oswald blush but still strikingly calm.

“Jim” she said, looking at Jim from head to toe. “ Edward, dear, this is Jim. And, umm, can you excuse us for a bit” she said and kissed Ed’s cheek who nodded in bliss.

Jim was actually impressed in the way she carried her- himself and the a little shocked when she- he grabbed his hands and pulled him outside.

Oswald huffs and crosses his arms. Jim imagines if Oswald did have boobs, then that was a sight to see. “Okay so you caught me” Oswald said, her voice dropping but not that much of a drop. God, she did have a girly voice. “So lets get over it, Jim, are you gonna black mail me?”

“Actually, I don’t know yet, but I wanna say you do look great in that skirt. Not bad” Jim says scanning Oswald’s almost hourglass figure. “Was Nygma there your boyfriend or something?”

“No He is not. Very funny." Oswald sneers at him. " What do you want, asshole. And fuck, I swear if you say anything sexual I will not hesitate to punch you. How’s that?” Oswald retaliates cracking her knuckles and Jim laughs at that.

“Calm down. Im not that bad” Jim is a bit taken a back but he did not let some tranny see through him. “As a matter of fact, how about this, Ill keep your secret if you help me with school. I know youre a bookworm and a brain." He sees Oswald's eyes widen at his proposal. " There, wasn’t so bad then?”

Oswald shakes her head. This wasn’t a typical jock request. She had expected the blackmail to be money or more likely drugs. But then they were enrolled in a private school so Jim doesn’t need money and hell, he can buy his own drugs. Oswald was a bit new to this, her family wasn’t well off but her father had made lots of money working and wanted her to experience being in a posh school. She barely had time to say goodbye to her boyfriend there, which sucks.

“What subjects?” she asked suspiciously.

“All of it”

“You’ve got to be kidding me” Oswald face palms. “One subject”

“What no, Three subjects for the rest of the year”

“What subjects do you really need help in?” she counters and Jim scrunches his forehead.

“Geometry and History, I think”

“Then done, Geometry and History for the rest of the year, okay” Oswald says. “And you tell no one, I mean no one, not your family nor those fucking jocks, not even Ed.”

“Cross my heart” Jim makes a show off crossing his fingers over his chest and smiles brightly exposing his dimples at the other who blushes at him.

“Okay, it’s a deal, but if I hear one rumor then the deal is off. No sly little remarks about me and this meeting never happened, okay?”

“Alright, Youre the boss”

“God, My first time like this and I run into you. Fucking hell”

“What, really?” Jim asked wondering what it meant to Oswald. “You did a good job. Seriously, but you need more…” Jim pats Oswald’s chest and waves his hands in a circle. She looks astonished at what Jim had done.

“Im outta here, thank you Gordon for ruining my night. Hope you are happy, Fuck you” Oswald tuns away and balls her fist “ and dammit, where he fuck is Ed”

Seeing Oswald like that, Jim cant help but to smile, and was Oswald always that cute, he doesnt remember ever thinking Oswald was cute during practice as he gives the team their water bottles. 

Oswald's neatly made up brows furrowed. All tensed up and shit. She was adorable. But oh yeah, she was a “he”. But well looks count, Oswald looked like a damsel and he was in distress so Jim was the knight in shining armor.

“I was just leaving, I can drive you home”

Oswald narrows her eyes and pokes Jim. “You don’t strike me as someone who likes to hang out with the outcasts”

“Youre the first”

“Im the first, well woo hoo, Lucky me” Oswald scoffs, mocking him.

“Look, I really do need your help. Im not making this up. I need help with my grades or else Ill be kicked off the team, and Im sorry I ruined your evening” Jim confesses, scratching the back of his neck.

Oswald stares at him, trying to make up her mind.

“Youre not bi or anything? If you just want to have a go with me, Im so not into you”

“I like girls” Jim states firmly.

“Lucky them” Oswald was not looking forward to this, spending time with this uber macho jock who is really attractive and no Ozzie, youre an independent woman who don’t need no man, especially one Jim Gordon.

“You coming?”

“Fine, I just want to go home, You try anything funny Gordon and I will slap you”

Jim sighed. It was a bummer having this girl, boy or whatever gender he was. Then again he did blackmail her into something, so she should be suspicious. That sucks too.

And fuck, this was no lady he was talking about. This was a dude. It was just the dress confusing him and that fucking arse, how come a guy could have an arse like that. Babs didn’t have an arse like Oswald, she was all bony. Speaking of Babs, she might be getting it on with one of the jocks or that Tabitha girl she always hangs out with, not that Jim cared not one bit.

Getting back to Oswald, who is a dude, not a girl. Maybe it was the make up, or the heels or something. Oswald was the kind of guy who likes to fuck and be fucked by other guys, disgusting. Fuck. Weird.

Really, Jim did get himself in this situation. Being tutored by this girl-guy, but it is only for a year. He can do this.

Oswald looks over at Jim, this asshole who will certainly ruin all of Oswald’s girl days. A week, Oswald will give Jim a week until he snaps and outs Oswald and everyone will know that the weird new kid is actually a fag who likes to wear girls clothes. What a sight to see.

“Turn right and keep going till New Town Street and turn left” Oswald says. Tonight started off so well with people actually seemed to accept her as a girl, and now here she is in a car with Mr. Perfect. Nice.

“Got it” Jim says as he reached for the shifter. He spared a glance at Oswald’s legs as she sat at the passenger seat and Man, she was hot in that mini skirt. Jim meant he…he looked hot in the skirt. Because of the skirt. Man, Jim chuckles at himself. Imagine him checking out another guy, no way.

“So how long have you been, you know, gay?’ Jim asks. “I mean when did you decide to be gay?”

“No one decides to be gay, Gordon. Im not gay.“ Oswald answers. Jim will never understand what Oswald really is. Try looking at the mirror and see a man's reflection instead. Its too complicated.

“Well, okay, You say so. just don’t be hitting on me”

“Ha, You are an idiot, just because youre a guy doesn’t mean I want to jump you, Christ’s sakes”

“Its just unnatural, you know. How does gay sex even works, how does lesbian sex works, It takes a man and a woman to make a baby you know, This is just weird. Freaky”

“Just shut up, you prick”

But Jim wont shut up. Oswald sighs and just stares at the window, blocking out Jim from her thoughts. She was having a good time before Mr. Homosexuality is unnatural showed up. For the first time she was comfortable, boys were comfortable around her in every way. So comfortable that she almost forget that she’s – a boy.

Oswald had always wanted to be a girl and now that she had experienced what its like, she wanted more of it. To be able to talk to boys, flirt with boys, be with boys, to not be nervous about what people will say. That would be perfect for Oswald. And the boys will actually take interest on her. Even asshole over there spared a glance at her thighs. Okay not a good thing but Jim was a boy and he was interested in her. Oswald liked boys and as a girl boys liked her too.

She kept hearing Jim utter the word freak and it hit her hard. Its not like she hasn’t heard it before but asshole Jim was right. Oswald was a boy who wanted to be a girl. She was a freak. Why should a boy want to be a girl, why did Oswald want to be a girl.

“Stop the car”

“What?”

“I said stop the fucking car you idiot” Oswald screams as tears cascades down her face ruining her made up face.

“Oz wait”

“Don’t touch me”

“Im sorry, Im sorry” Jim said. “Look, I wont tell anyone. You can trust me. I suck at lying. Just don’t cry”

“You are an asshole”

“ I know”

Oswald blinks and looks at Jim.

“That didn’t come out right”

Jim was really an idiot and it brings a small smile to Oswald's tear stricken face and it actually made Jim feel relieved. 

“That’s my house” Oswald says breaking the silence between them. Jim stops the car and watches Oswald get off the car.

Jim bumps his head on the steering wheel. He cant help but smile. He can do this.

 

==

Its early morning and Jim feels like a stalker.

He’s outside Oswald’s house and he sees Oswald jog up to meet him. It was weird seeing him-her like this. It was strange to see Oswald in boy clothes. But of course Louis should be in boy clothes,she- he is a boy.

“Morning birdie” Jim said, trying to sound friendly.

“Jim?” Louis raised her brow at Jim. “Why are you here, you prick?” Why on earth is Mr. Gotham's Golden boy in her front yard?. Did she die and got resurrected? Is this her second life? Never in a million years would she ever dream of ever being friends, acquaitance with the golden boy himself. " People are gonna talk about the prized boy being friends with the freak".

“Weve got early morning practice, wanted to give you a lift” Jim was a bit hurt at Oswald’s remark. He was actually looking forward to see her- him. Dammit.

They drove to school in silence. The weird tension in the air could be cut by a knife.

And another weird thing. Oswald was in in full male uniform. What the fuck. Just last night Oswald was a girl and now…Jim has lost his mind. Jim had seen Oswald in her uniform before but after seeing her in drag, it was just plain weird. Oswald just looked wrong. He chuckled to himself as he watches Oswald, and boy that arse belongs to a dress. Oswald was just so gay. Its not hard to tell.

“Fucking stop staring” Oswald approached him and punched him in the shoulder.

“ I wasn’t”

“You are not lying when you said you cant lie” Oswald whispered careful not to let anyone hear their conversation. “Stop staring or people will think you are gay for me”

“Fuck, Im straight. I like girls” Jim shouts and the students looked at him all bewildered but went back to their business.

“I know. See you at my house at six okay. Bring your books”

 

==

 

Its actually fun, Jim thinks to be tutored by Oz, Jim can now call her Oz right?, they are now friends right? Jim asks himself. There is still some hesitancy in Oswald whenever Jim is around but that is totally fair. Jim did blackmail her. 

Oswald actually did have a crush on Jim ever since the first time she saw him. Who wouldnt though. Jim was this handsome blonde athlete that got all the girls swooning for him. It was easy to be infatuated with him. Anyone with eyes would easily be charmed by this golden boy. 

And now Oswald has Jim all to herself, well only after class and weekends during their private study time. Oswald can now stare at Jim whenever he is busy thinking about what is the answer to the simple question she just asked him. 

Little by little, Jim learns more. There are casual talks between them. They ask each other how their day went, what happened in class, what their favorite food is and for once Oswald can say she has a real friend. Oswald is happy there is progress between them. 

The only downfall is with tutoring Jim during her free time, she cant go out in girl's clothes. She's always in her room with Jim. No more parties, no more playing dress up, no more being a girl for now at least. 

 

==

After a few weeks of full on tutoring, Jim had passed the exams on Geometry and History. Oswald had initially thought that Jim didn’t even need to be tutored at all. Jim had the brains he just didn’t use it that much.

“What are you staring at?” Oswald asked him. Jim had snapped out of his daze. He had been staring at Oswald.

“I was just wondering. You know, my mum had been nagging me to go visit my father this Saturday and I declined cause I don’t want to”

“And…”

“I told her I had a date” Jim said and Oswald felt her heart drop. Well of course, this is Jim Gordon. The same Jim Gordon who had girls falling for him. There was Lee, Valerie, Barbara and Sofia, and how can Oswald comparw to them. She's not even a girl-girl 

“So youre meaning to tell me that? Why” Oswald rolled her eyes. Fucking fucker.

“And mum wanted to see her. Babs is out of town for the weekends, and please Oz can you please pretend for me”

“What?” Oswald shrieks and punches Jim’s shoulders. “No fucking way”. She feels heat rising to her cheeks and she turns around hoping Jim doesnt see the faint blush 

“Aww Come on Oz please”

“Im going to see your mum, no. You should take your real girlfriend if you even have one” Oz crosses her arms.

“Look, I need to impress my mum. I cant introduce her to a girl who’s…” 

“A slut, a whore, tramp?”

“Oswald… Please”

“Dude, this is not part of our deal” Oswald shakes her head and huffs, pouting like a little kid.

Jim sighed. He was afraid it will end like this. But he had a plan. “If you do this, Its just one day. You can get off the hook from tutoring me. Ill never bother you again”

“We are going to fool your mother”

“I know but think about it. Ill be out of your sight forever” Jim retaliates.

Oswald’s mood softened. Jim never could lie and maybe it would be fun. Come on Oz live a little.

Being with Jim was quite fun, with the jock jokes and all that. Its true that Oswald did have this crush on him but he wasn’t exactly her dream boy- too blonde and too good- but Jim did say he only liked girls. And also with no Jim to be tutored, this means she could go out again- as a girl.

“Ill take that deal” Oswald said.

Jim breaths a sigh. “Thank you”

“Not so fast cowboy, you need to buy me a dress first, oh and make up, and heels and what ever I can think of’

“Alright, if that makes you happy, princess. Just don’t buy too expensive stuffs okay”

“Ill try” Oswald bats her eyelashes at Jim.

“Good”

“Great” Oswald said over excitedly. A whole new outfit, who wouldn’t be excited. “Were off to the mall, just wait I need to change”

“Oz, what are you doing?” Jim says shielding his eyes with Oswald's penguin plushie. 

“Getting ready idiot” Oswald says as he takes her shirt and trackies off.

“Hey, warn a guy will you” Jim says turning around.

“Come on Jim , we change in the lockers, you might have seen me naked a few times. Don’t be such a girl”

“Says the one wearing frilly lace panties”

“Wanna see” Oswald jokes and she can actually feel Jim blush as the boy tensed up.

Oswald couldn’t stop laughing at the other lad. This was gonna be fun. She fastened her bra and stuffed it with some foam before stepping into a yellow Sunday dress. And just for fun she went over to Jim and turned her back from him.

“Hey , zip me up”

“You really think I would go with you at the mall with you dressed like this?”

“I think you already forgotten that youre the one who needs me, mister. Am I right or am I right” Oswald looks back at him and winks.

“Oh okay”

====

“Look at that dress, I want that”

“Okay”

“No, I like this too”

“Okay”

“Do you think this skirt looks good”

“I guess”

“I don’t like it”

“Then why did you even ask?”

“I like that”

“No way are we buying you lingerie”

“Come on, Jim, please”

“No”

“Then Ill buy for myself, asshole”

 

==

 

“You know lad, you’ve got yourself a nice girl” someone beside Jim says. Jim tilts his head and sees an old man carrying a shopping bag. He raises his brow.

“The missus is inside buying girl stuff” the old man says. “Your girl’s inside too right”

Jim nods as he sees Oz smile at him from the inside before sauntering off looking at god knows what.

“Take care of your girl, lad. She’s gonna be your life one day. She’ll make you so damn happy and even if your back aches and she wants a piggyback ride, you give her one” the man winks at him.

“Yeah, I will” Jim answers the older man with a smile.

An old lady emerges out of the shop chatting animatedly next to Oswald. Oswald looks like she was glowing, like she was the sun and Jim cant take his eyes off her.

“And who is this young fellow, Thomas?” the old lady asks the man who stands up and kisses her cheeks.

“A friend” The man says and salutes Jim before following his wife.

“Who’s that?” Oswald asked, eyes bright as she looks at Jim for an answer.

‘’Just an old man.”

“Oh, well come on, I need make up” Oswald says tugging Jim’s hands in the direction of another shop.

“Girls” Jim rolls his eyes and he doesn’t see Oswald smile so wide.

“Men”.

 

==

 

The dinner turned out well

 

“Pretty girl you got there Jimbo” his mum had said over dinner and Oswald blushed at that. Jim couldn’t agree more. Oswald did look pretty that night or any other night. Jim cant seem to put it into words but he finds Oswald very attractive.

Oswald was wearing a tight black dress that comes down to her knees, she was wearing such a sweet perfume and she was laughing and she was smiling and Jim is fucked.

Its funny, considering that Oswald was a boy. And Jim didn’t like boys.

Oswald with the soft smile and the crinkles by his eyes, the small hands, the boisterous laugh, the big attitude but he was a boy.

Soft skin, petite frame, delicate as a flower but he was a boy.

Feminine in every way but he was a boy.

“Jim, are you okay?’’ Oswald asked him as he walked her home. Jim had his head bowed down and his hands in his pockets. He hadnt spoken a word after their dinner with his mother. Too engrossed in the war in his mind. He looks at Oswald and he sees a girl. He reaches out and cups Oswald's face in his hands. Oswqld places her hand over Jim’s.

“Jim?”

Without thinking, Jim kisses Oswald and feels her soft thin lips ghosting over his chapped ones. Their bodies pressed together, Her eyes open, his tightly shut. He pulls her closer until she is melting into the kiss. She is warm and soft and her hands roaming , his thigh pressing against her groin and wait….

They separated, mouths open. Jim sees her blissed out with a satisfied smile on her face. It was only him and her.

And she was a boy.

Jim pushes Oswald roughly enough for her to stumble towards the ground. “Im sorry, Im sorry” Jim offers his hand for Oswald to take but she glares at him and stands up turning her back.

“Im so stupid” Jim wants to scream. He is confused. He doesnt know what is wrong with him. 

“Stop saying that” Oswald says, her arms enveloping her body in a tight embrace. “Its not stupid, It was more than that Jim. You know it”

“Im sorry, It was just the heat of the moment. I forgot, okay. I swear to god. You just looked so pretty and everything about you is so “girl” and youre in that dress. Its just that youre not a girl. You make a great girl, Oz, but youre just not. Ahhh. I wish you were a girl” Jim rambles as he pulled at his hair, frustrated at his actions, at pushing Oswald away. Why was this so complicated.

“Me too” Oswald amswers as she cries on Jim's chest.

 

Jim drives Oswald to her home. Nothing was said between them. There is just an empty space now and Jim doesnt know if he wants to fill it. 

Oswald doesnt look back at Jim as she heads home.  
==

Jim was avoiding Oswald. She can sense it. Jim didn’t even spare a glance at her and this made her so mad. Who does Jim think he is. Fuck. You just don’t go and kiss someone and then pretend that nothing happened. God, how Oswald wanted to punch him.

Jim was her first heartbreak that never was. She didnt even cry when she broke up with her last boyfriend. She and Jim werent even dating but she feels like shit whenever she remembers that kiss between them. 

Why did this even happen to her?  
==

So yeah, Jim avoided Oswald for two days, there was just so many things on his mind and it was all about Oswald. Jim cant take it anymore. He needed to do something or his head will burst.

There is something sparking between them and Jim will be damned if doesnt do something. 

This is the first time someone made his heart flutter, made his head woozy with feelings, made the butterflies in his stomach crazy and if he ever lose Oswald over his small crisis then he will never forgive himself.

He likes Oswald, boy or girl. 

==

Meeting Oswald at school was something Jim was looking forward to today. Jim had thought about it and he just cant wipe the smile off his face. He had played out different scenarios in his head of what will happen if he confessed. He chooses to ignore the bad ones though. He skips all the way until he sees Oswald sitting alone in a park bench reading her books. What a book worm she is.

“Hi” Jim says sprightly. 

“So youre not avoiding me anymore?” Oswald asks as she looks up from his book.

“Well yeah”

“Prick”

“I just want to ask you something” Jim looks down and ah…fuck it.“ Do you wanna go out with me?”

“What?” Oswald wrinkled her forehead. She must be deaf now. Did she hear it right?

“Maybe this Saturday, Ill pick you up, youre not busy right? Or maybe this Sunday then?”

“Just hang out?” Oswald couldn’t believe what she was hearing. This is definitely a dream. 

“Its more of a date, Oz” Jim was smiling so hard it was now beginning to hurt. He looked like a smiling idiot. But he was though.

“uh, I like girls” Oswald says mimicking Jim's deep voice. “What happened to that?”

“Well, I still like girls, but I like you better”

Oswald was totally out of her mind. “Jim, are you going crazy?”

“No, but I still wanna go out with you”

“Jim, what the hell" Oswald is baffled. Maybe Jim had hit his head or something. Did he go insane, should he be locked in Arkham?. Or maybe Oswald is the one who is insane and her mind is cooking up this illusion. This never happens to Oswald. 

“Come on, say yes, please” Jim says as he sits next to Oswald on the bench. “Come on, classes are about to start”

“Are you, youre not joking, Are you stoned,? “

“Nope”

“Wait, is this for real?”

“Whatever you want Oz. Doesn’t matter. I just want to go out with you” Jim said, emphasizing the word you.

“Youre serious?” Oswald cant believe this. She just won in life. 

“Ozzie, I am”Jim says, taking hold of one of Oswald's delicate hands.“Im not up to anything, I just want to be your boyfriend”

“Are you even hearing yourself. You don’t have a fever do you?” Oswald asks as she scoots closer to Jim and places her other hand over his forehead.

“Youre cute when you worry” Jim smiles and pecks Oswald’s cheeks. She blushes, taken aback at Jims actions. “So…?”

“God, youre a sap” Oswald laughs and playfully pats Jim's chest.

“Is that a yes?” Jim waggles his eyebrows at Oswald.

She smirks and places a soft kiss on Jim's lips. Jim freezes and smiles like a dork. Oswald stands up and laughs again breaking Jim's trance. 

“Was that a yes?”

“Guess” Oswald sticks out her tongue and runs as the bell rings, signaling the start of classes.

Jim just sits there with a smile permanent on his face


End file.
